Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow
by Shirohimesstories
Summary: (Shizaya) Christmas story! * * Shizuo is just walking through Ikebukuro, hoping to find a last minute gift for his dear brother- and meets quite a bunch of familiar people along the way. Akane, Karisawa, Izaya's sisters...- His Christmas could be perfect, celebrating with his brother and all, but what happens, when he stumbles across a very lonely seeming flea instead...? FLUFFY xD
1. Snow figures

**Merry Christmas my dears~ *^***

 **A FUCKING LATE CHRISTMAS XDDDD Im so sorry x'D I really, really tried to finish it at well, you know Christmas xD 24** **th** **xD or 25** **th** **depending where you are from but heyyyyyyyyy- yeah I suck at keeping any deadlines xD anyway *^* I still wanted to post this since, I worked so long on it ;A; and it got so long xDD**

 **So hey, let´s just act as if Christmas isn´t over yet and I wasn´t too late x'DDDD**

 **Merry Christmas :'D**

 **You won´t believe how damn difficult it is to find a title that doesn´t exist yet for a Christmas story xDDDD From Izaya´s Christmas to Christmas surprise and pretty much anything that simply contains the word Christmas already seems to be taken away xD**

 **So hey~ then the radio helped me out one day xD Maybe you know the song I abused as my title~ 3**

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

❅ ❄ ❆ **Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow~** ❆❄ ❅

 _Oh the weather outside is frightful~ But the fire is so delightful~  
And since we've no place to go- Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

 **\- Shizuo´s point of view. Outside, in the snowburried Ikebukuro.-**

Shivering a little bit Shizuo blew into his hands. To say it was cold that day was a huge underestimation.

It was freezing-

Not even blowing hot air into his hands could warm the debt collector up as he waited for Tom to return from the building.

He almost hoped the guy he was visiting would _not_ pay his debt, so he could get some warm up by beating the shit out of him.

He wasn´t really lucky though.

Was it because of Christmas day? Or some other reason?

He didn´t know. Fact was, that almost everyone today had instantly paid up their debts.

Probably were some lucky guys that got money from their relatives as gift or something- or they sold some shit on the blackmarket and that was booming just as any other market during Christmas.

"Shizuo! We are done for today it seems." The familiar sound of Tom´s voice reached his ears and he stuffed his hands quickly back into his pockets.

The inside of them was only half as warm as it had been before he tugged his hands out of them, which caused him to shiver slightly.

Really. He liked the clothes Kasuka sent, but for a season like this he wished his younger brother had gotten him something different.

The black muffler he had gotten from Celty, was wrapped around his neck. But it did almost nothing to warm him up.

When Tom´s words reached his ears he blinked surprised, breath forming little puffs of air in the coldness.

It was barely 5pm. Sure, it was dark, but that mislead easily.

"We are done already?" he repeated, making his friend nod with a smile.

"Yeah! Isn´t that great? It´s Christmas and we get to finish our work early." He grinned, the tip of his nose growing red from the coldness.

"Hmm…" Shizuo hummed. He was right, looking at it like that he could return home, where it was warm, sooner than he thought.

"Who are you going to spend Christmas with?" Shizuo blinked at the sudden question and tilted his head thinking.

Christmas huh?

"Kasuka said he would drop by in the evening with Hijiribe-san. Guess I´m going to celebrate with them." He had no clue what he should get as a present though…. Seriously no clue at all.

"Heh, that sounds nice. I´m going to spend Christmas with my family as well." Tom said, shuddering when a cold breeze woshed through the streets. "Woah it´s so cold-! Have a nice evening then Shizuo. I´m going to head home." He declared, half turning around already to walk away with a wave.

The blond smiled. "You too." he answered and watched Tom walk away.

Well then-

It was the 24th of December and Shizuo still had no clue what to get his brother.

Urgh somehow he felt a little shitty for that.

He bet Kasuka had gotten something ages ago.

But what the hell should he buy?

He tilted his head thinking and looked up and down the street. There were so many shops, there just had to be something that his brother would like!

Determined he grinned and made his way towards one of the shops.

A warm breeze blew down on him as he entered the building reminding him that he loved shops in winter-

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and rubbed them together in the warm room.

He had entered something that seemed like a toy shop. He hadn´t particularly looked into what kind of shop he was going so hey, now he was here.

Lots of different toys, plushies but also games were sitting in the cupboards left and right.

He smiled when he spotted a game that Kasuka and him used to play when they were younger. But a game probably wasn´t going to be something his brother wanted for Christmas.

Or was it?

"Ah, Shizuo-onisan!" surprised the blond turned around, facing a very familiar little kid. Grinning she looked at him. "Are you looking around for presents too?" Akane asked happily.

She was wearing a cute red and green dress and carrying around a little bag.

Shizuo smiled back at her. Sure, she had stunned him with a stun gun once, but he couldn´t really hold it against her. It was the flea´s fault she did that in the first place after all.

"Yeah kind of, I don´t know what to get my brother." He answered, making the girl giggle.

"I have the same problem, I forgot to get a present for Akabayashi-san!" she announced whispering, said man suddenly appearing behind her.

"Ah, hello Shizuo-kun. You two were speaking of me?" he asked, kneeling down to be at the same eye level as the little miss. He was wearing his usual attire of course, even though it was Christmas.

"Mhm, Shizuo-onisan is searching for a present for his brother!" she turned back to the said blond and whispered once more. "The truth is, it´s Akabayashi-sans birthday today! I didn´t know!" Shizuo blinked and whispered back.

"Seriously? On Christmas? That´s rare." The little girl nodded. "I want to get him something! But I don´t know what." she whined. The blond nodded. "I think I know how I can help you."

Akabayashi looked at the two blinking when they turned around to look at him.

"Now what are you two whispering about? Care to let me in on the secret?" Akane quickly shook her head. "Nope, this is a secret between me and Shizuo-onisan!" Shizuo got up and turned to the Awakusu-kai member.

"Truth is, I´m searching for a present for my brother. But I have no clue what to get. What kind of present would you like to receive?" Shizuo asked, winking at the little girl.

"Hmmmmm, your brother you say." Akane showed him a thumbs up, getting what he was trying, while Akabayashi looked at the ceiling thinking. "Well I guess if it was me I would be happy with a new pair of sunglasses or something." He mumbled making the girl smile.

"But your brother, I don´t know. He is a filmstar he probably pretty much has everything he really wants." He commented, making Shizuo sigh and rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I thought about that too." The man laughed. "Maybe you should check out the shops on the sunshine street. You could search for something unique I think , they have lots of interesting stuff there." He suggested, making Shizuo smile.

"That´s a great idea. Thank you." The man laughed. "No problem, but you should hurry. The shops are closing soon." Shizuo nodded and smiled at the little girl that was already stealing herself away from her companion.

Seemed the man had realized it too, because he followed Shizuo´s glance and barely saw her disappear behind a shelf-

"Ah! Akane-chan!" quickly he hurried after her, making Shizuo smile. He hoped she would succeed in slipping away so she could get the present she wanted now.

"Well then-" he turned around, stepping out onto the cold streets once more.

Fuck it was cold-

Quickly he stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

The sunshine streets it was.

Well then- and with that he started walking.

Tiny snow flakes were dropping from the sky and collecting on top of his head.

For the first time in years snow was actually piling up on the streets.

And that a lot. The cars had come to a total halt, and the only vehicle being able to drive in this weather was the underground train.

Well and Celty´s carriage most probably.

Shizuo was used to having lots of people in Ikebukuro and on the streets.

But this time around it were almost four times the usual amount.

And since no cars were driving even the roads where full of them, at least in the shopping parts of Ikebukuro.

He shortly wondered if they were all still missing something for Christmas, like a present, or something for the christams dinner, because they were all still on the streets.

It certainly made him feel better about the fact that he hadn´t gotten a present fo his brother yet.

He wasn´t the only one after all he guessed.

Having moved away from the huge crowds he could walk along the streets until he was at the sunshine street, but trying to find his way through all the people proved to be annoying pretty quickly, and so he decided on a different route.

A park was what caught his eyes first, and surprisingly no one was there.

It was too cold for that today he guessed, people were only outside if they needed to be.

Deciding that he didn´t mind taking a slightly longer way to the sunshine street he headed for the park.

He relaxed as he stepped into the calm winter scenery.

The snow was glittering in the moonlight and there were no footsteps or anything whatsoever that would interrupt the white blanket.

He almost felt bad for interrupting this peaceful picture.

Puffing some hot air at his frozen hands he stepped through the calm park.

Akabayashi had said that something unique might be the right thing, right?

Hmmmm.

He still had no clue what to get there though.

Kasuka was always so quiet. It was difficult to think of a present for him.

He wasn´t exactly like Shinra, who was probably shouting out loud what he wanted for Christmas at the start of December to Celty.

Yeah, he kind of could imagine that.

Probably something that included Celty.

But Kasuka?

He was still thinking about his little problem, when he suddenly spotted something in the snow.

Footsteps.

One pair only, that led to the old skating place.

Heh, so there was actually someone else who was enjoying this calm scenery?

He walked a little faster, passing some trees behind which the footsteps disappeared.

And then he stopped blinking.

Ah.

He had found the person who was in this park.

And it seriously wasn´t someone he would like to meet even on Christmas eve!

Frowning he looked at the flea.

Yes.

Izaya.

He was the louse that had ruined the peace.

He was walking around on the old ice scating place and … what was he even doing?

The place around him was digged up completely, you could see the grass shine through the snow again, and he had made 4 piles of snow over there.

Was he just ruining something that looked beautiful or what the hell was he even doing?

Shizuo growled quietly, and for a second he even pondered on walking over there-

That damn flea should get his ass out of Ikebukuro after all.

But then he stopped.

No.

It was Christmas.

He still had to get a present,and if he ran out of time to get one because of that stupid flea, he would seriously kill him.

Moreover-

He didn´t exactly want to destroy this place. But he knew he would once the flea noticed he was there and started to provoke him.

No, not today.

Quietly he moved on. The flea had his back turned to him so he couldn´t exactly see the blond, and so he passed by the scene.

Without being spotted.

He sighed, just the tiniest bit annoyed that he didn´t get to at leat try and beat that flea´s ass, but a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter flick later he felt alright again.

Calm again he breathed out the soothing nicotine as he stepped out of tha park at the other side of it.

Damn, he had a feeling here were even more people than on the street before.

"Yo Shizuo." Surprised Shizuo blinked and looked next to him. He totally hadn´t noticed Kadota was standing there next to his van.

"Hey Shizuo~!" Karisawa was waving at him now as well and Walker was greeting him too. "Merry christmas~"

"Merry Christmas to you too." he grinned, walking towards the bunch of people.

Erika was sitting on the ground, seemingliny not caring at all that it was cold as fuck and was reading some Manga, while Walker preferred sitting on the backseat of the van with his own Manga.

Kadota was leaning against the van. "Don´t tell me you need to still buy presents too?" he asked making the blond blink.

"Too?" Karisawa laughed. "Togusa forgot to get something and drove here in a hurry- and that even though there are people on the streets!" Walker nodded in agreement. "Oh but we didn´t knock anyone over! He was honking all the way~!"

Shizuo frowned at that. Okay.

That was reckless.

More so with that van. It wasn´t even that tiny to begin with.

"Well actually I´m searching for something for my brother." He admitted, answering Karisawa´s question.

"Kasuka-kun huh? Well that proves to be difficult. You got any idea yet?" Kadota asked, but Shizuo shook his head. "Not really. I was just told that maybe if I looked through the shops here I might find something."

"You could get him a manga!" Karisawa announced waving with her book.

"Nooo, his brother doesn´t like 2D characters Karisawa-san. Forgot? He is a 3D filmstar." Walker shook his head waving her off. "Ah right. Hmm then I don´t know either." She hummed.

"How about getting him something sweet? Like those small present packages?" Kadota asked, making Shizuo blink.

"Ah, that´s a great idea Dotachin!" Karisawa agreed.

"Heh, he could actually like that. He is pretty fond of chocolate. But only the white one." Shizuo agreed. "Ah but where would I get something like that?" he asked looking down the street with various shops.

Kadota pointed towards the park.

"Well actually I know a good shop at the other side of the park. It´s a chocolatier so I think you would find something like that there. You just came from that direction, right?" Kadota asked, making the blond nod.

"Yeah I did. But a little walk through the park isn´t that bad." He mumbled, remembering though that the flea was still there.

He swore, if that little pest saw him there he would not respond to his taunts.

A quicky glance to his watch told him though that he had no choice if he wanted to be there in time-

"I will be off then. Have a nice evening!" he waved, before returning to the snowy scenery.

"Bye byeee~!" he heard karisawa shout as he entered the park again, ready to face that flea one more time.

He swore, if he started to taunt him he would just bust his face in real quick and then hurry up for Kasuka´s present.

He looked at the path he had walked, and trailed back his own steps, kind of like a game, setting one foot and then the other into his footprints from before.

Only when he walked past that tree he glanced to the right shortly-

And stopped.

He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

The flea was still there, but those piles of snow, they sure had changed- at least two of them.

That louse- he was building snow sculptures-

And damn.

He was good at it.

With no mistake he could identify the first pile of snow as a sitting Shinra. And the smaller one next to him looked like one of Izaya´s sisters.

He didn´t really know which of them, but considering the snowpile next to her was just as high Izaya was probably going to make both.

Heh-

It sure was a weird thing, but this time Shizuo seriously didn´t feel the need to beat the raven´s ass.

At least not while he was being quiet like that and making beautiful things.

Quietly he started walking again.

He didn´t exactly want the flea to spot him after all, because, if he did, he bet he would just spout shit again.

And so he walked the way back he came from before.

It didn´t take him long to reach the end of the park again- it was a rather tiny one after all- and so he stepped back onto the busy street.

 _So… Kadota said that shop should be here right?_

Shizuo looked up and down the street. Lots of different shops were aligned next to each other all beautifully decorated with Christmas lights.

Shizuo looked at them with a smile until he spotted something that looked like an illuminated giant chocolate bar.

Well- if that wasn´t what Kadota was talking about then he wouldn´t know what was.

Glad he found his destination he started walking down the streets. Busy people were bumping into his shoulder, but he didn´t really mind that much.

He was in a way too good mood.

He was going to get a present and then head home, where it was warm and celebrate Christmas with his brother.

He really was in a happy mood-

Well at least until he reached the shop.

Disbelieving he stared at the door.

"You have got to be kidding me-"

 _ **Opening times:**_

 _ **Monday- Friday 9:00-12:00 ; 15:00-17:00**_

It was past 5- in fact it was already near 6pm. The shop was closed.

Annoyed Shizuo pulled a cigarette out of his pockets and tugged it into his mouth.

He freaking thought he was done- what the hell was he supposed to get now?!

He had no idea!

Cursing he watched the lighter as it fell from his frozen hands.

God he was fucking cold-

He was just about to pick the lighter up when a hand, wrapped into a warm red glove picked it up for him instead.

Blinking he looked up, staring into the face of a brunette grinning girl.

"Yahoo~ You dropped this, didn´t you?" she smiled through her pink glasses.

"Ah, yeah thank you." Shizuo mumbled back, looking at the other, very similar but seemingly shy girl standing next to her.

Ah-

"You two are Izaya´s sisters-" he suddenly realized dumbfounded.

"Naww don´t bring up that stupid big brother now." She waved him off. The other girl looked at Shizuo and tilted her head questioningly.

"Shizuo-san. Shopping?" Shizuo blinked at the weird way she spoke. He had met her before, sure, but he really couldn´t get used to how different the two of them were.

"Yeah, I´m actually searching for a present. What are you two up to?" he asked but was immediately interrupted by the glasses wearing sister.

Really- he just didn´t remember their names- he hoped he wouldn´t need to use them.

"A present? Who are you buying it for? What´s it going to be?" she asked.

"Ah… for my brother actually. But I have no clue what to get-" suddenly he paused. Those two, they were hard die fans of his brother weren´t they?

He was ashamed to admit it, but maybe the two of them could think of something!

"Do you two have an idea what I could give Kasuka for Christmas? I wanted to give him some of his favourite chocolate stuff- but that damn shop closed." He pointed to the closed sign. "Now I´m kind of running out of ideas."

He swore he saw the eyes of the glasses wearing sister glint.

"Ohh I do think we know what you could give him, but only with one condition!" she pointed at the blond. "You have to let us meet your brother in person!" she declared making Shizuo frown- but did he have any real choice?

"… shoot the idea first and if it´s good I will think about it." he stated making the girl grin.

"Hmmmmm playing hard to get huh? Okay, then listen now, your brother has lots of hobbies, like- sports, fishing, billiard, darts, horse riding, collecting automobiles, going to the theater, going to the movies, painting, calligraphy, home carpentry, table magic, aikido, flying small planes, flower arrangement- do you _now_ have an idea what to get him?" she asked grinning after enumerating all that stuff.

For a second Shizuo could do nothing but just stare at that vicious little brat.

How came she knew that much more about his own brother?!

He didn´t even know what the hell aikido was- hell he didn´t knew his brother was painting-

Nor did he know what exactly to get his younger half.

The girl seemed to pick up how hard he was thinking about this and smirked. God how damn much that reminded him of Izaya.

Suddenly she pulled something out of her jacket´s pocket.

"I will give you an easy solution. These are two theater cards for an already booked out theater play that I know your brother will love to go to. I bought them for Kururi and me. So~" she waved the tickets in the air.

"These tickets against a meeting with your brother, what do you say?" she grinned.

Urgh-

Those tickets sounded perfect- He seriously couldn´t stand theater plays, but if his brother liked them-

…

Those two didn´t actually seem that bad he had to admit. Well for being siblings with that lousy fleabag that is. He lit the cigarette that had hung loosely from his lips for a while now and blew some smoke into the cold air.

"…. Fine-" he agreed finally, "but only if Kasuka really likes them as you said! And I will be present when you meet my brother." he quickly added, but the girls were already looking at each other happily- even the usually so quiet one seemed to be absolutely elated.

"He will love it!" the glasses girl said and handed Shizuo the tickets.

"But don´t you two dare tell your fleaish brother about this!" he made clear, but the girl just laughed at him-

"Are you talking about Izaya? I don't even remember when we last saw him!" she laughed, making Shizuo blink a little surprised.

"You are not going to spend Christmas together or something?" he asked and the girls shook both their heads.

"No, we are actually heading to a party Aoba is throwing. Ah-" suddenly she looked at her phone.

"Crap we are late Kururi!" she suddenly exclaimed and grabbed her sister by her wrist.

"Don´t you dare forget our promise!" she quickly yelled at the blond before disappearing into the crowd.

A little surprised Shizuo stared into the direction they had run of too.

Heh. He had thought for sure that flea would spend his Christmas at home with those two.

Oh well. Not like he cared.

Happy he looked at the cards in his hand. This was great, he could give his brother something that he would really like. And he even had two of the cards, meaning he could go there with his new girlfriend, or friend?

Whatever she was.

He smiled.

This was great.

Shivering he threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it before walking back.

Finally- now he was going to go home, and first make himself some awesome hot chocolate and warm himself up on the couch.

He smiled at the prospect of the warmth that was waiting for him.

He glanced at the park, that he had crossed twice today.

... the flea was still doing his snow figures there right?

If he wanted to go home then walking through that park probably would be a little of a detour-

… well then again it wouldn´t hurt to walk through there again, right?

He was kinda curious how far the flea had gotten.

Or who else he had made, because it had been 4 piles of snow initially.

He just hoped the flea wasn´t done already and spotted him instead.

He seriously didn´t want to chase that louse today.

Blowing warmth into his hands soflty, he walked back the path, that he had walked twice by now.

It didn´t take him long to arrive at the scene.

He would of course never admit that he specifically went there to see what the flea had formed out of the other snow piles, but well- to be honest he did, didn´t he?

What he didn´t expect, however, was what he saw then.

Puffing some cold air into his hands he walked through the winter scenery- following his footsteps just as before, and approached the tree where he had watched the flea from before.

And then he blinked.

Really, honestly surprised.

He could spot Shinra´s snow sculpture and the one of Izaya´s sister, they were sitting there just as before.

But now there was so much more to look at.

It weren´t just 4 piles of snow for sculptures anymore.

Next to Shinra, Celty was sitting. She was wearing her usual helmet with something that looked like a mistle toe hanging down from it, and now that Shizuo looked at it, it seemed like the Shinra sculpture was grinning right at her.

It looked like a little story.

In front of them there was not a snow table with usual Christmas meals and even little presents on them.

Izaya´s sisters were sitting next to each other and laughing as it seemed.

… that wasn´t even what surprised him the most though.

Because right next to them, was he.

Yeah.. that fucking flea had build a snow sculpture out of _him_ as well.

He made Shizuo.

And it wasn´t even bad.

There were no horns put on him or any weird things that he would have expected the raven to add to his sculpture.

After all, Izaya did hate him so he wouldn´t have been surprised if his sculpture was the only one that looked like shit.

But no…

It looked really good actually. And he wasn´t even looking angry.

He was smiling like he did when he was at peace when the flea wasn´t around.

Confused he looked at the flea.

Izaya was sitting there as well.

Not a snow sculpture but the real flea.

He had taken a seat at this happy Christmas gathering.

While Celty and Shinra were sitting to his left, his siblings were sitting opposite of him, and Shizuo… actually on his right.

"Merry christmas~!" startled the blond flinched when the raven suddenly threw his arms up into the sky and laughed.

"Thank you all for coming~ Aha, Shinra I really thought you would spend your Christmas alone with Celty. But you came nontheless~!" he laughed and actually looked at the Shinra sculpture he had made.

Shizuo frowned. That…. was really a new kind of crazy.

Not pausing his little game, the flea laughed again and shook his head.

"Ah but you are ignoring me as it seems, ne? Don´t let you two be interrupted by me~" he chirped and looked over to the two sister sculptures.

"And you two are surely planning something, right? Just don´t destroy my apartment, ne?" a sort of nod was given from Izaya as if the siblings had actually said something back, until Izaya looked to his right, staring now at the Shizuo sculpture and tilted his head.

"Actually I should say that to you, ne Shizu-chan? I do wonder why you came, but don't destroy anything either, okay?" he grinned.

"Then again, you really do look peacefull today- don´t tell me!" he suddenly fake gasped. "Is this your Christmas present for me? Not trying to kill me? Aww that´s so nice Shizu-chan~"

…

Okay.

This was really weird.

He knew the flea wasn´t right in his head but this seriously took being crazy to a whole new level.

…

Strange.

Very strange indeed.

It reminded him of a child.

He used to do that with some of his plushies, sometimes together with Kasuka when they were little. Before the time that he discovered his strength.

Okay, maybe it wasn´t that strange then.

No wait, Izaya was 21 or something- nevermind, it was strange.

"Well then~! Present time~!" the raven suddenly announced and stood up from his seat, snow falling from his jacket as he hoped over to a snowpile.

Shizuo blinked when he noticed that the flea had build something there as well.

It were presents. Lots of presents. Small ones, big ones, long and short ones. The ribbons were only carved on them, but it sure were supposed to be presents.

The flea picked one of them up and grinned.

Almost like a child.

Shizuo couldn´t stop thinking that way. It was really weird to see a grown man run around and play like that.

He couldn´t really make sense of this weird scenery.

But then the raven moved.

Shizuo didn´t know what happened- maybe he held the snow present too tight or maybe it just wasn´t built well enough, but all of a sudden it fell apart- and dropped to the ground.

The flea froze in his tracks and stared at the little snow pile in front of his feet.

For a few seconds Izaya just stood there and looked down.

Shizuo blinked and looked at the raven, searching for some kind of reason why he was just standing there, when he noticed the flea´s hands.

… weird he hadn´t noticed before.

The flea didn´t wear any gloves. But… he made all of these sculptures right?

He had to be cold as fuck. The tips of his fingers were really red…

Didn´t that hurt…?

"Ah, sorry Celty." Izaya suddenly started to talk again and smiled softly at the snow figure of the Dullahan. "Seems I broke your present… but don´t worry. I will make you one again."

Shizuo kept watching the flea as he bent down and started to gather some snow.

….

This…

Was actually quite sad.

He knew as a fact that Izaya´s sisters weren´t intending to spend Christmas with him. And considering that the flea was here and not at home he guessed that Shinra wasn´t planning on doing so either…

If he looked at it like that it actually almost seemed as if Izaya… were lonely.

… nah.

The flea was just acting weird, wasn´t he? He was acting strange all the time.

Shaking his head Shizuo dropped the cigarette he had started to smoke and it dimished with a hissing sound.

He needed to hurry up to get home or he would be late for when Kasuka arrived.

…

One last time he glanced at the flea.

He was still crouching there and re-building the present he had dropped.

…

Really now.

He wondered what was going on in the flea´s head.

Watching his hot puffs of air disappear into the night sky he continued his walk- back into the direction of his apartment.

He finally had his present after all. Heh... he really wondered if those two girls were right with Kasuka liking these theater tickets.

It didn´t take him long to reach the end of the park, just as before. This time considerably less people were running around on the streets, and the blackness inside the shop windows indicated the reason.

Most of the shops were closing now.

He was really glad now he met those two. He would have never known what to get Kasuka if he didn´t meet them.

… Izaya´s sisters , ne?

…

Sudden neighing startled the blond and he turned around- only to face a certain familiar black horse.

A headless horse that is.

"Ah, Shizuo-kun~! Merry Christmas!" Shizuo snorted when he spotted his bespectacled friend in an open carriage behind the horse. And of course Celty was sitting right next to him, holding up her PDA.

(Merry Christmas.) it read and Shizuo smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Are you going anywhere?" Shinra asked, grinning from one ear to the other.

No wonder, he was holding his lover in his arms after all.

"Only home now to spend Christmas with my brother." He answered, feeling happy for the two.

But he still couldn´t chase away the imagine of Izaya and his own little Christmas party in the snow.

…

He had made those two too, hadn´t he? He had been about to give Celty a present even.

…

"Ne… do you have any clue what Izaya is doing?" he suddenly found himself asking, surprising Shinra and Celty, as well as himself.

"Izaya? No, why? Is he plotting something again?" Shinra asked with a groan. "I swear if he ruins my Christmas with Celty I won´t treat him the next time he comes to me after your fights!" He whined cuddling up to his lover- making Celty more than just slightly flustered.

Shizuo sighed.

…

"No, I just didn´t see him, that´s all." He lied and shrugged.

Shinra nodded "Ah, that´s a good thing, isn´t it?" He grinned and the horse started moving again.

"Well, merry Christmas Shizuo~ See you." He waved, the carriage disappearing behind a corner-

But Shizuo was deep in thoughts as he waved at the two.

He barely even registered that Celty was holding out her PDA with a "Merry Christmas" written on it too.

That stupid flea.

… he _actually_ was lonely.

Probably.

The thought of the flea actually being lonely, struck him as odd..

But sure enough..

It sounded right.

It was Christmas and he was standing in a park, freezing off his hands to build himself some friends he could spend it with.

…

Lonely was almost an underestimation.

…

Well… he guessed the flea deserved it.

For acting that way.

He was always an asshole after all.

"Ah, Nii-san?" startled by the familiar voice approaching him from behind he spinned around on his heels.

"Ah, Kasuka-" he mumbled surprised, spotting his younger brother, as well as the girl he always had with him now.

Ruri Hijibire if he remembered correctly.

"Merry Christmas." His brother mumbled expressionless and the girl smiled slightly.

"Merry Christmas, Shizuo-san."

"Merry Christmas-" Shizuo replied quickly, still surprised that he met his brother here. "Weren´t we supposed to meet at my apartment?" he asked a smile spreading over his lips.

"Yes, we were. But I only returned from a film location today, so I didn´t get your Christmas present yet." Kasuka replied solemnly, making Shizuo look at the thing Kasuka was carrying around in his left hand.

"I don´t really know how to wrap up presents, and since we met here, would it be alright if I gave them to you like this?" Shizuo blinked, then laughed.

His brother.

Practical as always.

And he even got his present only today too.

Now he certainly felt better about not having had anything until today.

Really, he shouldn´t have worried so much.

"Of course it´s alright." he answered and for a second Shizuo thought he saw something like a smile spread over Kasuka´s face when he took the little bag.

"Merry Christmas big brother."

Eagerly Shizuo looked inside the bag-

…

He blinked surprised.

Heh… his brother really knew him.

It were gloves.

Black ones.

He was always freezing, especially his hands were.

They really were the perfect gift for him he guessed.

And even though he didn´t even intend to, he suddenly had to think of Izaya.

Of Izaya and his cold hands.

Nah not cold, probably frozen by now.

… if he was still there.

…

Everyone was going to spend Christmas with someone beloved today.

Everyone.

Except Izaya.

Deep in thoughts Shizuo put on the gloves.

They were fitting perfectly.

"Thank you, Kasuka." He smiled at his brother.

"No problem."

He was freezing all day. Especially on his hands, he had tried to warm them up by blowing into them a lot of times.

Now they were warm.

… and Izaya´s were cold.

Somehow, even though he hated the flea he couldn´t stop thinking about the stupid louse.

.. he guessed... the flea did mess up by himself…

He was an asshole after all.

Always shitting with people.

He messed up a lot.

But then again…

Didn´t Shizuo destroy most of the city?

Act like a monster?

Scare everyone away?

… didn´t he mess up too?

"Shizuo, are we heading to your apartment now?" Kasuka´s voice suddenly reached his ears and he looked up.

Ah, they were probably cold too, weren´t they? He was letting them wait.

… but…

…

Ahhhaaa….

He couldn´t, could he?

"Sorry." He mumbled suddenly,surprising the bruenett. "I can´t, I am already meeting up with someone." He smiled and quickly shoved his own present on Kasuka.

"Please take this." Kasuka blinked, actually looking somewhat surprised and took the two cards Shizuo held out. It were the theater cards that he had gotten from Izaya´s twins.

"Oh- I was thinking of going to this, but it was already sold out." Kasuka suddenly mumbled and Shizuo smiled happy.

He actually got something his brother really wanted.

"Please go there with Ruri-chan, and sorry but- I have to leave now!" he apologized and turned around- he really wanted to catch the flea while he was still here.

Kasuka blinked as he watching his older brother run away.

"Did we say something wrong?" Ruri voiced aloud, but Kasuka shook his head slightly.

"No. I think nii-san is chasing someone."

Confused the girl blinked and tilted her head.

"Chasing…?"

 **-Izaya´s point of view. -**

…

 _And now…?_

Sighing Izaya let himself drop onto the self made snow table.

His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he couldn´t help but sigh at how cold they felt.

Seriously he should have brought some gloves with him.

His fingertips were hurting.

.. why was he even doing this anyway?

"It´s not like you five are even thinking of me right now, ne?" he mumbled aloud and watched the snow fall from the sky slowly.

Flake after flake the dropped from the sky and pilled up in front of him.

… should he go home now..?

Maybe work some more.

He had wasted half a day making these stupid figures after all.

And his clients would be only too glad if he got their information earlier.

…

Thinking he rose one of his hands, drawing a pattern into the new snow that had collected on the table.

…. Really now.

He hated Christmas.

It was just a way for shops to make more money.

And for all those sickenly happy people to have an excuse to spend even more time together.

Pissed him off.

"Well, at least you are silent." He mumbled aloud, looking at the Shinra figure he had built.

Seriously.

If these two were real they would have left a table like this immediately.

His sisters as well.

Maybe Mairu would have tried to attack him before that even. With one of their karate kicks probably.

And Shizu-chan?

Who was he kidding? He would brake everything down the second his snowfigure came to life.

Violent brute.

"Well if that isn´t the flea."

Startled Izaya´s eyes widened and he snapped his head up, looking over his shoulder.

For a second he thought he was in a bad dream-

Shizu-chan was standing over there and slowly walking over.

What was he doing here?

Quickly he got to his feet and faced the blond, one hand already slipping inside his pockets to grasp the flickblade.

"Ara, Shizu-chan- What make you come here?" he asked, already stepping away from the snow figures- ready to run.

"That´s what I should ask you, this is Ikebukuro after all." He repeated, throwing the cigarette that had been hanging loosely from his mouth to the ground.

But what the blond did next surprised him even more-

He expected the blond to approach him. To try and hit him, to try and get him like he always did.

He always said he wanted to kill him right?

Instead,however, he suddenly looked to his right- and approached the snow figures Izaya had made, making his eyes go wide.

Was he going to destroy them?!

Confused he looked at the blond.

"Shizu-chan. What do you think you are doing?"

But the blond didn´t answer.

Intead he just kept heading for those snowy sculputers with a look in his eyes that Izaya just couldn´t identify-

"Oi, don´t destroy that!" Izaya yelled, before he could stop himself from doing so-

He didn´t even know why he was so attached to those figures.

It wasn´t like they would be there forever.

They would melt.  
They would be gone soon anyway.

But still-

He stepped just one single step closer, so he was just a few feet away from the blond.

"Don´t you have some important lovely plans to attend to today, Shizu-chan?" he asked with a frown on his face.

He just knew that brute was going to destroy what he had made.  
He just knew it!

As a type of revenge because he was in Ikebukuro! He bet he would!

But then all of a sudden the blond stopped in his tracks and just looked at the flea.

Izaya blinked, wondering what he thought he was doing.

And then Shizu-chan did something that sent a chill down his spine-

He smiled-

Shizuo grinned. He knew he would get him this way.

He knew if he approached those figures he had made first Izaya would think he was going to destroy them.

Well- it had been a gamble, but now he actually achieved what he wanted.

With one quiet step he suddenly jumped forward and dashed in Izaya´s direction-

The flea was fast- fleaishly fast- but standing just a few meters away he couldn´t escape Shizuo at this short of a distance-

All he managed was to turn around with a surprised yelp as the blond got ahold of his hoodie and pulled him with him to the ground.

"Got you, you damn flea-" Shizuo stated, quickly grabbing the raven´s wrist that was holding his favourite flickblade to make him drop it to the ground.

He wasn´t going to tlet himself get stabbed by the louse after all-

Izaya´s thoughts raced rollercoaster as he saw the blond loom over him-

 _Fuck-_

A tug on his collar was enough to pull him up only inches away from Shizuo´s face- and he squeezed his eyes shut for the punch that was about to come-

He should have been smarted shouldn´t he?

He had stood up for these shitty snow figures and now the blond was going to blow his lights out on Christmas-

Really.

Fuck this shitty day.

But the punch he expected never came-

Instead he suddenly found himself loosing the ground under his feet and yelped-

Only to find himself hanging over the blond´s shoulder a second later-

"I don´t know if you noticed, but it´s fucking freezing stupid flea." Stupified Izaya blinked.

Not getting what was going on at all-

"What the hell-" that was the fisrt thing that left his lips when the blond started to walk- " What the fuck are you doing?! Shizu-chan let me down!" he yelled at the blond, trying to hit him with his fists- but yeah, against a body like Shizuo´s that had to feel like a few annoying mosquito bites he guessed.

He doubted he was inflicting any pain to that fucking brute.

"Shut up." That was the only response that Shizu-chan gave as he walked through the park- with the raven over his shoulder- while the raven kept hitting the blond and struggling with everything he could-

"Really want me to leave you all by yourself with some snow again?" that sentence made the raven pause and he tried to look at the blond´s face-

Which was actually pretty damn difficult like this-

"I don´t know what you are talking about Shizu-chan." He glared, despite knowing that the protozoan would never see it.

"Oh really. Should I ask dear Celty´s present that you had to re-make?"

Surprised Izaya blinked-

 _What the-_

…

His eyes turned to tiny sliths.

How did the blond know about that…?

Had he been here before..?

…

How long..?

…

As no answer or snappy retort was given to his last wors Shizuo just continued to talk.

"Where is that secretarian of yours?" it was a question that had lingered on his mind as well.

Because if at least that woman was at the flea´s place he would have stayed there.

But she wasn´t he figured so he did wonder where she went off to.

"… she got free today. I guess she is spending the day with her dear brother." Was the answer he finally received after a felt 20 steps in the snow.

"So that´s why you were outside instead of at home." Shizuo mumbled more to himself than to the flea, but he still answered that thought.

"Yeah. Kinda." He mumbled.

Silence fell over the two once more.

And while Shizuo already knew what he was doing and what intentions he had, the flea was still totally wandering in the darkness regarding that topic.

Shizuo wasn´t beating him up yet.

That much he understood.

But what he didn´t really get was where he was carrying him to.

And why-

He hated him didn´t he?

So it had to be something bad.

Maybe a gang waited to beat him up and Shizu-chan thought it would be funny to let them to the dirty work?

…

No.

Somehow the thought struck him as odd.

But then… what was it?

What was the blond thinking he was doing?

"So…?" he finally decided to raise his voice.

"Hm?" only making the blond hum questioning as an answer.

He sighed, propping up his elbows on Shizu-chan´s back.

"What now?" he asked, a sigh escaping his lips. He really wasn´t too keen to get beat up in some shitty place the blond deemed perfect for this opportunity-

But he figured he would be able to get away- somehow.

He had to.

So getting information first was the best right?

But then the blond said something that really threw him out of concept-

"Dunno. My place or your place?"

…

…

"HUH? What exactly do you plan to do to me?!"

 _Oh the weather outside is frightful~ But the fire is so delightful~  
And since we've no place to go- Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

 _ **To be continued on Christmas 2016~**_

 **Hehehe cx YES**

 **I AM STOPPING RIGHT THERE BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH xDD**

 **Merry Christmas 2015~ I guess for the flea this year it was a little less of a lonely christmas~ cx and ahahahah I know I´m mean for ending there xDDDDD**

 **Hohohoho~ Have fun waiting~ xD And sorry for being late, again xDDD**

 **Let´s pretend it´s Christmas *0* xD I PROMISE to be punctual next year x'DDDDDD**

 **I hope you still liked it xD Despite being late as fuck xDD**

 **Love you all xD**


	2. Crack

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Chapter 2: *Crack*** ஜ

 **-Shizuo´s point of view-**

"Can you keep still for a second flea?" The struggling and swearing was seriously getting annoying by now. He was doing the stupid flea a favor for fucks sake!

"Why the hell am I supposed to keep still-?!" Izaya complained, not stopping to hit Shizuo´s back as he grit his teeth in annoyance, god damnit he didn´t even know why Shizu-chan wasn´t simply busting his face in. If he wanted to fight he could have very well done so back then at the park- so why the hell was he carrying him around now? "Let me go already!"

It just didn´t make sense.

The blond groaned, getting pretty fed up with the annoying louse over his shoulders.

"Can you please just shut up for once?" Tch as if-! But Izaya didn't intend to do that at all- he had just been spending this day outside, peaceful, not causing trouble- so what the heck?

He groaned, getting fed up with this entire situation.

"Can you _please_ just let me go?" This wasn´t how this day was supposed to end. He would have just finished those snow figures. And then he would have went home. Namie was already gone, so he would have the apartment all to himself for the whole evening.

... maybe he would open a new bottle of wine. He kept one for special occasions. Also there was some Ootoro in the fridge. He kept that one form yesterday´s sushi delivery.

He would have just enjoyed the view he had from his apartment window and watched his humans being busy on this special day. Until they went home to their families that is.

...

With a sigh the raven propped up an elbow on the blond´s back, resting his chin on it as he got dragged along like some piece of luggage.

"Where are you even taking me?" he asked with a sigh, watching as more and more footprints decorated the snow behind them. Shizuo had taken an odd turn away from the park's entrance and just straight through the middle of the park.

It was still as quiet as before, he could see the light surrounding the park from all the shops and streets, illuminating the city that never slept so people could still run around busily on this peaceful day.

Izaya had a feeling that Shizu-chan was avoiding the streets on purpose.

Did he not want anyone to see how he finally caught him and beat him up?

"You will see flea, just stop struggling already, I´m not going to do anything violent." The raven snorted, trying to hold back his laughter at that kind of statement.

"That sounds extremely convincing coming from your mouth Shizu-chan," the raven teased, feeling the grip on him tighten just the slightest bit as it was the blond´s turn to groan now.

"You are seriously annoying flea, you know that?"

"Yeah? So are you." God damnit, he just wanted to be nice to the flea for once- but that stupid louse-!

"You-!" But Shizuo didn´t get to spell the words that were on his lips anymore as suddenly two things happened really fast- and unpredicted-

The blond felt his foot step on something hard, slippery, he knew he had stepped on ice, and the flea was shifting just a tiny little bit too far to the right to maintain balance-

The raven´s grip tightened on the back of his shirt when he suddenly felt the body beneath him crash to the ground, his own forehead smacking against the ground.

Izaya could feel the blond groan beneath him, causing his torso to vibrate just the slightest against his frame.

It was only when the flea pushed himself up from the ground, now being freed of the tight grip from the beast, that his eyes met Shizu-chan´s who was practically laying beneath him. "Oh no you are not getting away-" Almost instantly, before the raven could flee fast enough, the blond´s hand shot forward and grabbed the raven´s wrist once more.

"Oi, stay here flea-" Izaya wasn´t even thinking about doing as the blond said!

Due to having his wrist caught by the blond his other hand was used as support, his palm resting on the bitter cold snow.

A grin played along his lips when an idea came to his mind.

Shizuo didn´t even see it coming when there was suddenly snow flying right into his face.

"What the-" squeezing his eyes shut he tried to wipe off the cool, and cold ice that was slowly melting down his cheeks, robbing any warmth that they still contained in this cold weather.

"Ahahahah you should see the look on your face Shizu-chan!" the raven laughed, finding this situation to be more than just overly amusing.-

His heartfelt laughter didn´t remain for long however-

"You-!" Oh shit-

The grin on Shizuo´s face only spelled out one thing for the raven: He was doomed.

Trying to crawl away he turned away from the blond, but oh he had no chance-

Squeaking at the icy touch he felt the blond shove some snow into his hoodie, sliding down his neck in an awfully cold manner.

Goosebumps travelling all over his body he turned around, his fist having tightened around another load of snow as he threw it back at the blond.

Shizuo saw it coming though and before the snow could even reach him the flea felt himself being tugged down ward, and shoved face first right into a pile of snow.

Shuddering and shivering the raven struggled and snapped his head up, glaring at the brute.

"You are so dead-" he snarled, but the mischievous grin on Shizuo´s expression told him he wasn´t intimidated at all.

"Bring it on." There didn´t even need to be more words exchanged as the blond let go of the raven´s wrist and the flea instantly started rolling a snowball in his hands- same for the blond except he was doing a way larger one.

"Die-!" Soon the snow went flying left and right, Shizuo made huge snowballs that were simply big enough to hit any target- while Izaya definitely had the better aim, forming lots of tiny annoying snowballs that hit their destination every single fucking time when they landed straight in Shizuo´s face-

"Stop evading you shitty louse!" the blond screamed yet again, throwing one of his monstrous snowballs-

With ease the raven stepped aside, grasping his own portion of snow as he ran out of his field of vision. Before the blond could turn around the snowball was already hitting him in the back of his head and he swirled around, facing a grinning victorious flea.

"You-!" not relying on his throwing skills he dashed towards the flea, intending to just drop the damn thing right on his head.

The raven squeaked upon seeing the threat and turned on his heels.

Snow flew high as the raven dashed away from the scene- the brute already on his heels growling playfully.

Footsteps were left in the white snow, more and more, until-

"Woah-!" the raven gasped when the huge ball of frozen water met his head making him topple over right into the snow.

Shizuo laughed, already gathering a new load of snow as the raven shot a small one back, right into his face-

The protozoan wanted a snow fight?! Hell he would get one!

Grinning he skipped back on his heels, already having another load in his hands as he pressed the cold snow to a ball.

The blond shook his head, droplets of water and snow falling from the tips of his hair.

"You-!" the raven just laughed, skipping backwards as he scooped up some more ammunition.

"What´s wrong? Got hit-?" he purred- the blond thundered after him another ball of snow in his arms-

"Just you wait flea-!"

Until-

"For what~?"

 _ ***CRACK***_

And all of a sudden time seemed to stand still. The raven felt his stomach drop when he realized just what it had been that had cracked-

Both of them were frozen in place as they glanced to their feet. They were merely a few meters apart and yet it seemed really damn far right now.

None of the two had realized the moment they had stepped onto a frozen pond- with the thick snow layer on top it just hadn´t been obvious enough, but now, with footsteps having wiped away the snow revealing the smooth and slippery surface Izaya could very well see the spider web like cracks spreading from underneath his feet.

"Izaya-" It had been Shizu-chan who had called his name, in a manner that seemed to be supposed to make him keep calm.

Even though Izaya felt like someone punched him in the guts he couldn´t help but muster his usual grin. It was just ice, thick ice, and a small crack. He couldn´t swim, but the ice wouldn´t break anyway, ne?

Smiling yet horrified the raven shrugged, smiling at Shizuo.

"Ah, it´s just a crack- it´s not like I´m too heavy, ne?" and with these words he moved one leg forward, in attempt to walk off the dangerous ice-

A bad idea. Almost instantly the spider webs multiplied sheer endlessly- Izaya froze immediately and the Shizuo moved as though he was ready to jump and grab him from so far.

"Izaya, don´t move-" he whispered, so silent it seemed as though he feared he might break the ice if he was too loud. Droplets of melted snow dripped down from his hair as he locked eyes with the ice bellow Izaya´s feet.

"Shouldn´t have gotten that Ootoro today I guess-" Izaya commented, he couldn´t help but smirk even more, he didn't know why he was smiling at this when it was obviously fear he was feeling. The water was ice cold and deep and he couldn't even swim- not even mentioning with his clothes on-

And yet he just found himself grinning really wide, his brows furrowing into a deep frown. What an odd paradox.

"Just stay still for a second, okay?" it was Shizuo who had spoken the words- unlike Izaya there were no cracks beneath his feet and so he carefully took a step forward. First it was just one, then two.

The raven just kept standing there as frozen- not moving an inch, there was just this forced smile on his lips while his eyes seemed afraid.

There was little space between them anymore, just two meters, if the flea reached out for him he might be able to reach him-

"Izaya-" but Shizuo didn't get to voice his thoughts when-

 _ ***CRACK* -**_ there was suddenly another crack. Louder, faster-

Before the blond knew it ice cold water had enveloped his whole body catching him by surprise-

All air was pressed out of his lungs at the sudden disability of breathing and the cold water filling his nose. Having squeezed his eyes shut he only saw darkness until he lunged forward, using his hands to swim up to the surface-

Coughing and wheezing he breathed in the cold air, feeling as though someone was piercing his lungs with needles at the icy feeling.

Opening his eyes he snapped his head around, his hands gripping tightly on the edge of the ice that surrounded the water.

It was then that his eyes widened and he let go of the ice again immediately-

Izaya wasn´t there-!

Dunking into the black ice cold water he turned and twisted and aimlessly let his arms reach for the darkness.

Panic was starting to fill his mind, he wouldn´t be able to make out Izaya like this. He couldn´t see him couldn´t smell him couldn´t feel him- just where?!

Izaya was no better- he struggled, he moved his arms, he moved his legs. He tried everything he could think of, trying to somehow make his way up , but his clothes were so heavy. Dragging him down, the coldness making his limbs grow numb and painful-

He couldn´t breathe- he couldn´t see he just felt himself sinking, sinking further- he couldn't get up. Panic was starting to fill his mind. He didn't want to drown- He didnt want to drown in this pond!

He felt like crying, doing his best to get up, it was useless-

Merely seconds had passed since they broke in, when the blond took in another breath of air and dunked into the water once more- why didn´t Izaya surface yet?! Horrified he realized he might not be able to find Izaya in time-

Izaya might drown before he reached him-

It was at that exact moment of pure panic that he grasped something with his fingers that didn´t seem like ice or water- without even thinking twice he grabbed hard onto the fabric he felt and swam up to the surface.

The raven was on the verge of passing out when he felt something yank him up. Clinging onto the last bit of consciousness he had he felt himself being dragged up-

Violent coughs wracked the raven´s body when they came to the surface- he tried to breath but there was just so much water still in his lungs- he felt like he was suffocating even though he was already out of the water.

The ice beneath his palm was cutting into his already raw skin as he was pushed away from the broken spot.

Wheezing the blond glanced over to the flea, he heard the coughing, panting-

He would have never thought seeing the flea move would give him this sense of relief.

"You ok-kay?" he asked, feeling his own lips to be heavy and numb as he tried to move them.

"Y-yeah," the raven stuttered, his lips blue and trembling- Shizuo wasn´t any better as he nodded relieved. "T-this is all y-your f-fault!" the raven complained but his words were interrupted by coughs and wheezes making him seem just so much more pathetic Shizuo couldn´t even bring himself to get mad at him.

"Come on flea," he mumbled instead, pulling at the flea´s arm. Almost glaring at him the raven got up from the ice, his knees nearly buckled and made him slip on the ice, but the tight on grip on his upper arm made it about impossible to fall down.

Not even wasting a witty comment the two walked off the ice, back to the safe land. Their clothes were sticking to their skin coldness stabbing them like needles all over their body with each step they took. It didn´t help that the fine snow was sticking to them like glue while walking.

Izaya didn´t even bother to waste a breath on another sentence as the blond just took charge, walking with him to what seemed like the direction of his place.

Darkness was enveloping them on their way as less and less lights illuminated their path. Izaya was still trembling like a leaf, already cursing this entire situation since he was going to get sick for sure because of this.

Clinking the keys collided with the door lock before the blond opened the door to what seemed to be his apartment. Izaya couldn´t even care less where he was as long as it was warm inside- pushing his way past the blond he stepped into the warm haven. He felt as though his ear tips, cheeks and hands were going to burn from how hot his surrounding suddenly felt.

"You should go first" the blond suddenly said, making the raven raise a brow in confusion.

"Shower." Shizuo said, pointing to a door on the right. "You are so skinny you might as well freeze to death till I´m done." The raven snorted, not able to deny the words.

"G-good point," he uttered between clattering teeth. For the first time Izaya actually couldn't wait to get out of his beloved coat. Soaked to the bone he made his way over to the bathroom while Shizuo just let himself slump on the couch.

Sneezing he pulled the blanket over him- that flea- he could have just gone home with Kasuka and celebrated Christmas, but no, he sent them away and went for Izaya instead.

Another sneeze wracked his body and he shivered.

This was all the flea´s fault!

Catching the familiar sound of water falling in the shower he got up from the couch. His apartment maybe wasn´t the fanciest or biggest out here, but he did have something the flea hadn´t.

A small fire place~

Smiling content he sat down in front of the warming flame, stretching out his hands to warm up at least a bit till the slow flea decided to get out of there again.

... it sure was odd. Usually he would be kicking his ass but today he was tolerating him. Nah not even that, he actually enjoyed that snowball fight they had before.

...it was... fun.

He hadn´t done something so childish in a while. The flea was always doing stupid things that made him seem like a brat, but he couldn´t deny having liked their game.

The bathroom door´s squeaking made the blond snap out of his thoughts as he turned his head towards the source of the noise.

The flea was so fast he barely even saw the as he moved over and simply sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. A towel was wrapped around him and he instantly pulled a blanket that was always resting on top of the piece of furniture over him.

"Move over, the shower is free," he mumbled from beneath the blanket, his face covered up to his nose with it. Shizuo had to chuckle at the sight, he reminded him of a lost puppy.

The glare that was sent towards him immediately made him contain his laughter though as he made his way to the shower.

Izaya huffed and buried himself more in the fluffy blanket. That stupid brute, if he hadn´t popped up out of nowhere today all of this wouldn´t have happened.

He wouldn´t be freezing, and probably getting sick alter on- he would just be home eating delicious Ootoro and enjoy the night with some Christmas movie. Maybe he would sulk about how every movie seemed to be about love or family or whatever, but hey, who was he to complain?

Feeling the warmth of the fire softly but surely spread through the blanket he sighed content, nuzzling into the fabric with his nose.

Yeah, he could have been home right now- instead he was sitting in Shizu-chan´s apartment, naked if he may add in nothing but a towel and a blanket around him to warm him up again after almost drowning.

... this year´s Christmas was quite unique now wasn´t it? He surely would remember it for years.

As if on cue said brute came back out of the shower. Wearing nothing but some pants and a towel on his head to dry his hair he approached the couch.

Letting his eyes trail up and down the man´s body Izaya found himself admitting that he had a pretty decent body for a monster.

"So, about clothes-" hah, so Shizu-chan had actually realized.

"Fuck clothes I'm just gonna stay here wrapped up like this." Izaya stated, not intending to even move a centimeter from this warm cozy spot.

Feeling the couch shift slightly towards the blond sat down on the piece of furniture.

"You look like a giant worm," he commented, making the raven huff just a little bit.

"As long as I´m warm I don´t care being a caterpillar."

...

Huh, for a second Shizuo almost found himself thinking the flea was cute moping around like this. Shifting over the grabbed the hem of the blanket that was wrapped around Izaya.

"Oi don´t be so greedy give me a part of the blanket too." He had been in that ice water too- it was only fair if they shared, the flea didn´t seem to think so at all though. The glance he sent him seemed so disbelieving he was wondering himself for a second if he did something wrong-

"Monsters don´t need blankets, go die." Izaya stated, dead serious- what the hell, Shizuo wasn´t going t take any of that bullshit, squeaking the flea grabbed the blanket tight, trying to keep it for himself, but Shizuo just tugged at it twice and et voilá~ There they were sharing the cozy warmth.

"Stupid flea can´t even share properly," Shizuo mumbled under his breath making the flea pout.

"Don´t talk about me as I´m not there." He didn´t like being ignored, nor being bossed around. That he was at the blond´s house and under his roof was a fact he liked to simply disregard.

"Sure, sure," the blond mumbled, sneezing once more as he shuddered. That shower had been not as useful as he thought it would be. Even more so considering a certain flea had almost taken up all of the warm water-

He should be complaining to the flea about that, then again... nah, he didn´t want to point that out now.

"Didn´t know you had a fire place," Izaya mumbled, from underneath the cover.

"Well, now you do." Shizuo shrugged, feeling the rough towel around izaya brush across his arm. Ah- come to think of it, he had wondered before why he came out with a towel-

He didn't have any clothes over here.

And Shizuo doubted anything he owned would actually fit the skinny louse.

"I could borrow you some clothes you know?" he threw in, it must be quite uncomfortable to sit around like this.

"Contaminated with your stupidity germs?" the raven laughed, raising an eyebrows at the blond-

That flea! "Rather not, thank you, who knows how they will affect me~"

"Hmph, then freeze to death, see if I care." The raven chuckled, knowing full well he was aggravating Shizu-chan´s nerves- but hey, how often did he get the opportunity to do so without finding a vending machine flying his way?

"You are awfully concerned considering we are talking about me here," he pointed out, referring to basically everything this evening. The shower, letting him warm himself up here, not beating the shit out of him in general... pulling him out of that black water.

"Nah, just can´t throw you out at Christmas." Shizuo mumbled, the raven was still kinda stuck on the topic, however. It was so weird... for Shizu-chan to behave like that.

"I don´t get why you pulled me out of there in the first place." He announced, a shiver travelling down his spine as he remembered the coldness and darkness surrounding him.

There were not many things that Orihara Izaya was actually afraid of. One of them were dogs and their annoying barking- frozen ponds were now challenging this number one fear.

"How could I not. Stupid flea."

...

Hah, so nice. The raven found himself smiling a bit.

True, Shizu-chan wasn´t the type of person to just let someone drown, not even him.

"Why did you drag me away from the park in the first place though?" he asked, twisting his head a bit so he slipped out of the blanket and glanced at the blond.

... Out of the park hm? That was a question Shizuo would have liked to have answered for himself.

"Dunno. You just looked pretty lonely talking to your snow figures." The sight of the flea being all alone like that, it was just too sad.

Izaya hummed, looking back at the fire again. The wood inside the flames was cracking and falling apart, making dozens of tiny fire sparks fly into the air, only to dissipate as quick as they appeared.

A sudden towel on top of his head made the raven lose sight of the mesmerizing picture and frown instead.

"And I was afraid you might turn crazy if I left you there so-" Huffing the hand that ruffled across his head left his hair and he felt the blond get up as the couch shifted.

"Well thanks brute."

...

Honestly speaking though it was a rather embarrassing thought to know that Shizu-chan had watched him during his little make belief session.

What did he even see? When he built them?

When he started celebrating his Christmas with them? Or maybe... when he built Shizu-chan...? A soft blush spread across his cheeks as he thought of that option. He had looked around just to be completely sure no one saw him- but what if the brute had already been there?

It sure would explain why he felt the need to so nice to him today.

Embarrassing...

Seeing something white and familiar enter his field of vision he glanced up.

The blond was holding out a cup towards him while sitting down on the couch again.

"There, it´s gonna warm you up." Smelling the not familiar scent of chocolate the raven frowned a bit, almost like a cat that disliked what it got. This was hot chocolate for sure.

"Urgh- I don´t like sweet things, don´t you have coffee?" he complained, but Shizuo didn´t seem to be impressed by that at all and still held out that cup.

"Actually I don´t. I hate the taste of it, so either you take this or you won´t get anything else." Izaya groaned softly and eyed the cup as if it were a threat.

"You really are a child. A monster child. With a sweet tooth," he mumbled upon slithering one arm out of his cocoon to take the hot cup.

"If you don´t want it, then leave it," Shizuo sighed, but Izaya took a sip of it anyway. He cringed a bit at the sweet taste, but he did notice Shizuo didn´t use as much cocoa power as there was supposed to be in a cup of hot chocolate. "I´m too cold to be peculiar about taste," he informed, taking a few more sips before placing the cup on a small table in front of the couch.

"I´m so going to get sick, this sucks."

Shizuo wasn´t even going to say anything to that and just looked into the fire. The sweet cocoa was almost like heaven to his taste buds.

"Thanks." Blinking the blond paused, "For pulling me out of there I mean," Izaya continued right away, to not cause any misunderstanding. "Didn´t really think you would go that far." Well that was a bit of a lie, somewhere deep down he was hoping for Shizu-chan to come for him, he didn´t really think he actually would though.

"As if I would let you die like that," Shizuo responded, putting down the cup of hot cocoa as well.

"Because it´s Christmas?" Izaya asked, quirking an eyebrow. He already figured that kind of thing, it really suited the blond. And yet-

"... not really." Blinking the raven looked at the blond.

...

Heh... unfair.

The raven smiled softly, hiding his expression in the blanket. He was feeling all warm.

"Dawww Shizu-chan likes me~!" he announced chuckling, a mischievous grin on his lips as he let himself tilt against the blond.

"What the- Get off me flea," the blond complained upon feeling the flea nuzzle into him like some damn cat.

"I´m bored now, Shizu-chan, you better entertain me~!" He really wanted to know something, Izaya that is.

"Entertain? The hell do you think I am?" And fooling around like this while he got the chance seemed to be the perfect excuse.

"Ah I know what we can do~!" Izaya announced, clapping his hands together with a broad smile on his face.

"... _we_?"

"Let´s play a game Shizu-chan~!"

 _ **It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've brought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow~**_

 ** _To be continued Christmas 2017~ C:_**

 **xDDDDDD Sowy for being a tad late with this one C': Christmas somehow ended up coming faster than expected x'DDD**

 **But hey, by now you should know which part will be coming next year C; xD remember? : And we finally ki... C: C: C: C: C: C:**

 **Potato:** xDDD ahaha it does x'D Sorry for ebing a tad late xD' then again considering i was like 2 months late last time i guess I´m actually pretty early this time x'DDD

 **Random reader:** daww yeah xD poor little izzy C':

 **Blackfallstar9:** dawww thank you 3 daww of course Shizuo has to save the flea from being all alone on christmas~! Cx aw gosh thank you ;/; xD i really like this childish side of him actually x'D like how he pretended to be riding a motorcycle next to celty x'DD ahahah, well well xD For the M rated part maybe it will follow next year~? C;

 **Reader:** xxDDDD ahahahah I know xD I´m one evil bitch x'DDD xD But you see, Instead of writing a new christmas story ever year I think it´s nicer to do a continuing fluffy story C: xD

 **Guest 2:** xDD ahahah I know x'D dawww yeah C: Now now, I dunno if anyone noticed, but in the time Shizuo did not see Izaya... well... C: the flea did something rather embarrassingly cute C: C: C: C: xDDD

 **Unknown:** xDD ahaha gomenasai xDD

 **Axel:** daww thank yo aw gosh you make me blush xD I hope you liked the continuation hehe C: xD

 **Well then, with that being said, see you in a year~! xDDD**


End file.
